Prehistoric Park season 3
by DriftBlades
Summary: Continued story Pls. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The Starting words will not be shown only FLASHBACKS **

**FLASHBACK :**

_Suddenly A truck Came_

_For Nigel Marven_

_Okay Were gonna pay_

_Oh Pay? I'm Sorry but this is Paid already?_

_By whom? _

_By Me..!_

* * *

_Ummm Who are you?_

_Harvey Johnson Paleontologists & Billionaire & this is my crew I came here to see my Daughter's job_

_Daughter?_

_My Daughter Jane!_

_Jane?!_

_Yes Nig- Dad?_

_Hi Sweetie_

_Don't call me that!_

_Why?_

_I have My own life I'm 23 I'm a scholar since High school to college! I can handle myself!_

_I just came here to see you!_

_Get out!_

_Ouch!_

_Shut Up Nick!_

_Oh Hello!_

_Good morning!_

_Whatever_

_Wow! How rude_

_Nigel She says She is working In this park & What animals are here anyway?_

_You'll see Bob will you do the honors?_

_Would I?!_

_Whatever_

_Shut up Nick!_

_Nick?_

_Yes. I mean This is my crew: Nick , Bruno , Cedric , John & Cecil_

_Oh Hello!_

**_10 MINUTES LATER_**

_Wow! You brought those Things?  
_

_Yes_

_How_

_Time Machine_

_Are you Joking?_

_Do you Think I am?_

_Yeah_

_Sigh.._

_Bob I'm leaving now _

_Why so early ?_

_Mission Obvious?_

_What are you gonna get?_

_Ornithocheirus Simus the 1st __Ornithocheirus discovered_

_Okay then carry on!_

**_10 MINUTES LATER_**

_Nigel!_

_Yes Harvey?_

_May I go with you?_

_Why?_

_Since I'm a Paleontologist I'll study the Dinosaurs living there Problem..?_

_None! Everybody ready?_

_Yeah_

_Lets go!_

_Woah! Almost hit those dinosaurs _

_What are those things?_

_Dinosaurs! But what type of dinosaur is that?_

_Oh those are Iguanadon_

_Anybody up for catching?_

_Those are you crazy?_

_Yep_

_What a Nutjob!_

_C'mon girl_

_Nigel I believe that's a a boy_

_Oh… c'mon boy !_

_ Lets see roars what do you prefer Tyrannosaurus or Sabertooth?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_Alright a T-Rex it is!_

_Rooaar! (A/N I don't know how to demonstrate a roar lol)_

_C'mon go to the portal! Ya'll scared?_

_Yes! They got in!_

_Woo hoo!_

_Alright let's go_

**_BACK AT THE __PARK_**

_what did Nigel bring now?  
_

_What the heck?_

_They must be Iguanodon! Lets see where to put them.._

_Bob Troodon on the Loose! When in the Postosuchus Paddock_

_Gotta deal with you later_

**_BACK WITH NIGEL_**

_Okay there are something circling us maybe there __Ornithocheirus_

_Look! A Bird _

_No thats a __Ornithocheirus Okay attract it with fish! It will head straight to the portal!  
_

_C'mon here Big boy_

_Nigel thats a Girl_

_Ohh C'mon here Girl!_

_A little more.._

_Yes it got in!_

_Hey Bob Close the portal Tranquilize it quickly!_

_That was Quick_

_Where Not yet done We still need a Female And We might get more Creatures Just build An underwater tank & 1 more Flying creatures Enclosure_

_Why?_

_you'll see_

**_PREHISTORIC NORTH AMERICA_**

_Ok Were here In Prehistoric North America to get a female but were?  
_

_What about in The Cliffs?_

_Nice _

_Look __Ornithocherius_

_What is that in the water?_

_Its a Plesiopluerdon & it got its self a snack_

_Anybody raise your hand if you want to catch it_

_Anyone?_

_I guess its me again_

_Can I?_

_Yeah alright_

_Okay I need a Hanglider , fish & Myself_

_Isn't it Obvious?_

_Shut up Nick!  
_

_Okay ready?_

_Go!_

**_30 MINUTES LATER.._**

_I don't remember to have a Hanglider_

_Anyways let's roll!_

_Nigel Attract the Plesiopluerdon! 3 of you help Nigel Nick… Shut up _

_Ok and Go!_

_Shoot it's no use_

_Try Again!_

_Ok SUDDENLY A ORNITHOCHERIUS CAME IN THE PARTY_

_Shoot It thinks I'm Competion Well let's settle this_

_-SHOOTS STONES-_

_What being unfair? Yeah right_

_Nigel you done yet? _

_Almost it's following us _

_Get it already!_

_There What about you!?_

_Its okay I'll Handle this_

_Alright!_

_C'mon big guy you scared of A pebble?_

_Tase this!_

_-FLYS AWAY-_

_Yes! The female is mine!_

_C'mon Gal Closer to the portal…_

_Yes! Hey what's that Stampede?_

_Look Dakotadon American Iguanodons Let's see If Bob Will like them_

**_BACK AT THE PARK_**

_Nigel Harvey did it!_

_Yes! But where is Harvey?_

_Suddenly..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_More Iguanodon? I'm tired at this_

_Aw C'mon Bob!_

_Nigel may I ask you something?_

_Yeah?_

_May We work here?_

_Of course as what?_

_Security_

_Alright!_

_Thanks I need to be near my daughter everytime_

_Your Overprotective relax a bit_

_Thanks_

**_A/N: THIS IS MY 3rd STORY SO PLS. DON'T BE SO HARD TO ME THIS STORY IS MADE FOR 1 USER: DANNY PLS. REVIEW!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks 'danny' for the suggestion!**

* * *

_Security_

_Alright!_

_Thanks I need to be near my daughter everytime_

_Your Overprotective relax a bit_

_Thanks_

* * *

_Alright Bob is it ready?_

_Yeah!_

_Harvey?_

_yep_

_Lets see it_

_It looks good!_

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_Nigel I'm having trouble here!  
_

_Why?_

_Well some Dinosaurs are too fast I can't shoot if there running_

_Well lets Modify it_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Alright_

_But how?_

_Electromagnetic waves but will not make them sleep_

_but will keep them Unconscious for 30 minutes_

_Nice_

_Ok lets start!_

_But we need Harvey_

_Alright!_

**_5 minutes later.._**

_What Dawgs?  
_

_We need your help_

_Why?_

_Well Bob is Trying to Tranquilize a dino but Its too fast_

_Wow Well alright_

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT_**

_iT IS WEIRD.._

_It has a Magnets inside , Metal Detector Parts ,Tranqulizer Gun parts & Mini Telescope & it even has a manual  
_

_Really a Manual?_

_well just in case_

_Ok Lets Try What are you shooting?_

_Troodon It looks Injured from Barb Wires_

_Ok Lets Go!_

_Woah Its Injured by the tail_

_Ok Ladies 1st_

_I'm not a lady_

_Oh... Ok me 1st_

_-shoots- But Miss_

_Oh C'mon!_

_My turn?_

_-shoots- Hits A tree_

_Aww My turn_

_-shoots- Hits the Troodon_

_Wow How lucky Bob_

_That's not luck thats..._

_I mean... Cause I'm a Pro!_

_ummHmmm_

_-Awkwardly Walks-_

_Weird&Awkward _

_What are you gonna get anyway?_

_This_

_It looks like a Fishy tadpole that grew legs_

_Yes its a crassigyrinus_

_Oh Then Why Do you need it?_

_Need what?_

_The Electromagnetic Pulse gun!_

_To make my job easier_

_oh..._

_Alright_

_You coming?_

_Nope Need To build the Enclosure_

_Alright!_

_GoodBye_

**_IN PREHISTORIC SCOTLAND..._**

_Wow Its so Murky here..._

_look ! Arthopleuras looks like 2 of them fighting.._

_Anyway Better go on!_

_Wow I still remember the mission In the Episode "The Bug House"_

_Well better go on_

_Nigel somethings moving.._

_Give me da gun_

_Go to land_

_Why_

_Just go!_

_Lets see where are you_

_There Nigel There!_

_Where?_

_There!_

_-shoots- hits_

_Yes! What is it Nigel?_

_It's a Kirktonecta an Amphibian_

_Are you gonna Bring it to the park?_

_Of Course!_

_Lets go! _

_Woah! Stop Stop Stop!_

_Why?_

_Look those are Kirktonecta Maybe the Pulse is too strong or the water has metal particles_

_It's worth a fortune to get more_

_Wow your obsessed _

_Its my Hobby_

**_2 Minutes later…_**

_Yes we're done!_

_Lets go back at the park to put this weird amphibians_

**_Back at the park…_**

_Nigel what are those?_

_Kirktonecta_

_Oh I thought those are the ones your looking for anyway put them in the containment unit_

_But there skin will dry up!_

_Really?_

_SUDDENLY WATER IS COMING OUT ON BOTH HERBIVORE AND CARNIVORE CONTAINTMENT UNIT_

_Wow who built It?_

_Harvey_

_What?_

_You did a nice job there_

_Yeah I put cement and then put soil_

_And 1 more thing_

_?_

_?_

_? What?_

_Look at the habitats_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Woah!_

_ You made this?_

_Yeah! Like it?_

_Love it! It's too much how can I repay you?_

_You already did_

_You made me reunite with my daughter for 6 years & made me work here_

_Aww_

_Really!_

_Geez thanks! Gotta go back I'm Not done yet  
_

_Alright see ya lad_

**_BACK IN SCOTLAND_**

_Nigel Where are we going?  
_

_Random until i Find what I'm looki-_

_stop can you see that?_

_Where?_

_There in the rock_

_Yeah_

_Its a Balanerpeton Give me the gun  
_

_alright 321 GO!_

_Yes We Got ummm 6 I don't know theres more in the water_

_Nigel whats that_

_Were?_

_Duck!_

_Duck the bird?_

_No Duck!_

_Its a Bug.._

_Let me see in my diary_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah! Its a __Lithomantis carbonaria_

_Gimme the gun_

_Pulse gun?_

_No Water gun & Balloons_

_Why?_

_To shoot it Up Flying or to shoot it in land_

_Alright Lets Do it!_

**_20 MINUTES LATER.._**

_Finally it took long enough  
_

_Nigel Do you here something?_

_._

_._

_._

_More?_

_Yes More!_

_Lets Go?_

_Yeah_

**_50 MINUTES LATER..._**

_I'm Tired already! _

_I know!_

_Lets Go back?_

_Yeah_

**_BACK AT THE PARK_**

_Your Back!_**_  
_**

_Yeah Not Exactly.._

_Whats in there?_

_Bugs_

_Bugs?_

_Yeah build an Enclosre this tie I willl bring the creature needed_

**_BACK AT SCOTLAND_**

_Ready?__  
_

_Yeah!_

_Look! __crassigyrinus_

_Ready?_

_Set Pulse!_

_Yes We Got It!_

_Woohoo!_

_Look 3 more!_

_Ready?_

_ Yep_

**_BACK AT THE PARK_**

_There Back!  
_

_Yes! Woo hoo!_

_All in the days hard work_


	3. Chapter 3

_After_**_ Nigel last mission everything now is calm and peaceful Not all.._**

_Bob?_

_Bob?_

_I'm here_

_Where?_

_Kirctonecta Habitat_

_Why?_

_You'll see_

**_IN THE HABITAT.._**

_WHAT IS IT?_

_Look Eggs!_

_Yes But where is the other 1?_

_Gone -sighs-_

_Where is the body?_

_Buried.. In the Green house_

_Why?_

_Well We Could use the body as fertilizer..._

_Poor guy... Be safe _

_Anyway Why did you call me?_

_Troodon_

_All right_

_So..._

_So what?_

_Whats your mission?_

_-sighs- This_

_Is that?_

_Yes The Cave Bear I Saw I'm going to follow myself... AGAIN..._

_Harvey?_

_Yeah?_

_Lets go!_

**_In Ice Age Europe.._**

_Were Back!_

_Harvey?_

_Yeah?_

_I got a mission..._

_What? _

_Get this its the Cave Lion_

_Alright I'll Bring A lot!_

_Alright! See Ya!_

_Look Its Me!_

_Lets just follo- Cave hyena! RUN!_

_Climb the trees I'll set the portal..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_All set wait were are they?_

_There I think they got startled_

_Gimme the meat and pulse gun_

_Okay C'mon you weird hyenas_

_1st Hyena moves but gets shocked_

_Yes!_

_2nd Hyena moves but gets the meat\_

_Not yet!_

_-shoots- Hits_

_Ha Who wants more?_

_3 remaining Hyenas -startled- Attacks_

_You say so_

_-shoots- Hits_

_Ha! Beat that!_

_Lets Go!_

**_BACK AT THE PARK_**

_We Got something!_

_What is it?_

_Its a Cave Hyena... Anyway is Harvey here?_

_Yeah Drinking coffee_

_Wow That was quick.._

_Hey Nige! **(A/N: I really put nige there cuz that is well... Harveys Attitude?)**_

_Hey! You Got the Lions_

_Yep Hey Nige can I use the spare portal?_

_Why?_

_You'll see_

_Alright! here_

_Thanks! _

_See ya!_

**_BACK WITH NIGEL..._**

_Alright Were back... again..._

_ok... Lets Find a Cave bear and 1 male mammoth for martha_

**_BACK AT THE PARK..._**

_This is not good..._

_Whats not good?_

_Martha mated with 1 male elephant_

_What!_

_Look_

_This is really not good_

_I know I said that!_

_Alright bring martha to me_

**_BACK WITH NIGEL_**

_look! Mammoths! It must be Patriarchs Better check_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_yep they are_

_Lets Go Attract 1!_

**_BACK AT THE PARK_**

_What will be Nigels Reaction?_

_I don't know!_

_Hey Guys I'm bac- Hey why Is martha here?_

_Umm..._

_Alright Martha is_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_pregnant_

_WOOHOO!_

_You're not angry?_

_nope but tats okay I can get another female_

_Thanks_

_Alright see ya!_

_Alright!_

_Suddenly..._

_Harvey you're back!_

_yeah Here This are 2 Alvarezsaurus Take them I'll get something_

_alright see ya!_

_Ok_

**_BACK WITH NIGEL.._**

_I saw this Megaloceros hooves prints If i get an Megaloceros I will get the Cave Bear too  
_

_Lets see It leads to here Oh There look! 1 young megaloceros theres the mom its dead poor guy_

_Look! Poor guy I gotta do what I gotta do : catch it_

_**While Nigel is preparing something is stalking it**_

_Ok C'mon Don't be shy come to daddy_

_Closer_

_Nigel?_

_What?_

_Look_

_Oh shoot its the bear!_

_Cameraman go to the portal already I'll deal with this 1_

**_IN THE PORTAL..._**

_Cameraman where's Nigel_

_He stayed to get the bear_

**_SUDDENLY_**

_Bob!_

_Nigel!_

_Little help_

_Oh alright_

_Is Harvey here?_

_Yep you should see what he brought_

_Hey Harvey _

_Whats up Nige?_

_What did you get anyway?_

_A whole pack of cave lions,2 Alvarezsaurus,2 Megapiranha_

_Your quick _

_Yep_

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_CONTINUATION_

* * *

Nigel: Hey Bob!

Bob: What?

Nigel: Borrow Hose

Bob: Nigel I'm still using i-

Nigel: Thanks!

Bob: Whats the problem now? -sighs deeply-

**WITH NIGEL...**

Suzzane: Did you get the hose?

Nigel: Yep Go put it in the aquarium!

Bob: Whats the Racket here?

Nigel: Theres a Big crack here 1 Placeria roamed around no harm done to the creatures

Bob: Thank Goodness!

Nigel: Alright! I need to go for the next mission

Harvey: Whats up nige?

Nigel: Nothing just fixing... stuff

Harvey; Next Mission?

Nigel: Follow me!

**IN THE TREE HOUSE**

Harvey: Were is it?

Nigel: Here -Shows picture-

Harvey: An Alectrosaurus? But we have Tyrannosaurus already!

Nigel: I know but I want to see other things & Creatures

Harvey: Your Choice

Nigel: Thats not the only 1 I'm gonna bring

Harvey: What?

Nigel: Thats a secret

Harvey: Alright do what you want! I'm gonna do a delivery

Nigel: What?

Harvey: That is a secret You spill I spill

Nigel: Never! I better go now see ya!

**IN THE PORTAL...**

Nigel: Where Here in Prehistoric Mongolia ( Again)

Cameraman: (_Ughh! I wish its just another place I hate it here!)_

Nigel: Ready? Lets go!

**WITH HARVEY..**

Harvey: HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... (LONG HUMMING LOL)

Bob: What are you doing?

Harvey: Searching for the animal I needed

Bob: Can I request

Harvey: Get It yourself

Bob: Plss...

Harvey: Alright What is it?

Bob: The Stellars Sea Cow!

Harvey: Thats Easy!

Bob: Alright! & Stop Bragging There!

Harvey: I'm not Bragging! Anyway See Ya!

**BACK WITH NIGEL****...**

Nigel: Lets See Whats Here...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nigel: Ahh! Those Are Gigantoraptor Eggs! Wait a sec.. They're Broken...

Cameraman: Nigel Look!

Nigel: Conchoraptors!

Cameraman: What are you doing?

Nigel: I'm Trying to lure them With a Egg

Cameraman: Ok! I'm gonna go inside the portal

Nigel: TallyHO!

**BACK AT THE PARK...**

Cameraman: Nigels Coming! Get Ready!

Bob: Alright Coming!

SUDDENLY...

Nigel: I'm back!

Bob: Are those Oviraptors?

Nigel: Conchoraptors!

Bob: Alright! I'll put them in the Extra Pens

Harvey: Isn't it Obvious?

Nigel: Harvey you're back! What did you get?

Harvey: Ummm... Well My Delivery is here!

Nigel: Delivery?

Harvey: Yep!

Nigel: Alright!

**BACK AT THE PARK...**

Nigel: We're Back! Whats Next on my list

Cameraman: If you Have!

Nigel: Oh... This is from my last mission!

Cameraman: What is that?

Nigel: Where?

Cameraman: There

**5**Nigel: Oh... RUN!

Cameraman: Why?

Nigel: Thats a Mallevosaurus I think they're hunting in packs like the Tarbosaurus We Encountered 1 time

Cameraman: Alright! Stop TALKING KEEP RUNNING!

Nigel: Alright Set Up The Portal I'll Keep them busy!

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Cameraman: Ready!

Nigel: Ready! C'mon lets go you Ugly Brutes!

Cameraman: Go Now!

Nigel: They're in!

Cameraman: Woohoo!

Nigel: Ok Lets get going!

Cameraman: Ok!

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Nigel: Seen anything?

Cameraman: Nope only Oh Look!

Nigel: Gilmoreosaurus!

Cameraman: I'll Lead them you get the Camera

Nigel: Ok!

**5 MINUTES LATER..**

Nigel: All done?

Cameraman: Yep Give me the Camera!

Nigel: Alright!

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Nigel: Lets camp here

Cameraman: Alright!

**IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...**

Cameraman: Did you hear that?

Nigel: What? -yawns-

Cameraman: That!

Nigel: Enigmosaurus! Fascinating!

Cameraman: Looks Like they're Therizinosaurus

Nigel: They Have the same Family! Therizinosaurs

Cameraman: Theres a lot of them I mean A LOT!

Nigel: I know is this great addition to the park?

Cameraman: Yep! I mean Maybe?

Nigel: Ok.. You said it!

**WHILE SETTING UP CAMERAMAN IS UP TO SOMETHING**

Cameraman: Operation 1374 This is Cameraman here I repeat This Is Cameraman

Unknown Person: What is He doing?

Cameraman: I don't know I'm just filming... Wait He is setting up the portal.. And He is coming here Ok Bye Cameraman OUT!

Nigel: Who are you talking to?

Cameraman: Uhh Nothing Lets Go?

Nigel: Alright _(His up to something but what?)_

Cameraman: _(his in his thinking face... So easy to describe!)_

Nigel: Ok Let's Go!

Cameraman: Alright!

**20 minutes later..**

Nigel: STOP!

Cameraman: Why?

Nigel: Raptor Tracks

Cameramen: There! What Do We Do?

Nigel: How Many?

Cameraman: 4

Nigel: Attract 2!

Cameraman: Alright!

Nigel: Thanks!

Cameraman: They're In!

Nigel: Lets Get Inside!

**IN THE PARK**

Bob: Someones Early!

Nigel: Yeah I know!

Bob: Not You Harvey! And His Building Something Outside!

Nigel: Okay I'll Go There!

**WITH HARVEY**

Nigel: what Did you Get?

Harvey: Stellar's Sea Cow!

Nigel: What Are You Building?

Harvey: HGME Hybrids and Genetically Modified Enclosure And EECEAHCBE Extinct,Endangered Critically Endangered and Captive Breeding Program...

Nigel: Hybrids?

Harvey: Yep Exotics!

Nigel: Okay...

Harvey: We Will Test It Out Now! This Is My Friend Tarsha! A Bengal Tiger That I Got at The Past

Nigel: And?

Harvey: There is Rocky a Cave Lion I'm Gonna Mix Them To get The 1st Ever Cave Liger

Nigel: You Serious?

Harvey: Heck Yeah!

Bob: Nigel!

Nigel: Yes Bob?

Bob: Matha's Baby! In The Mammoth Enclosure now!

Nigel: Alright!

**IN THE MAMMOTH ENCLOSURE...**

Nigel: Let me see this... Wait why are there 2?

Oh! I Forgot The Other Mammoth You Got... Well... Got Pregnant After 10 minutes When I said about Martha Pregnant They Mated

Nigel: Well That is Interesting…. Well Build an Enclosure For These 2 I'm Gonna talk to a friend

Harvey: Who?

Nigel: Danny

Harvey: Danny Who?

Nigel: Well I Forgot about The Family Name But Talk To you later Okay?

Harvey: Okay!

IN THE TELEPHONE

Nigel: Danny?

Danny: Nigel! I Don't know you're making a Prehistoric park show and Prehistoric Creatures?! Nigel are you crazy? I thought Those are Fake But The Cameraman Told me They're Real

Nigel: You're SPYING on me?!

Danny: Well I Couldn't See My Cousin Get Eaten By a Dinosaur

Harvey: Cousin?

Nigel: See You Danny!

Danny: Nigel Wai-

_-Hangs up-_

Harvey: Cousin?!I thought an Old Friend!

Nigel: Well Yeah He Is My Cousin But I treat him like a Friend

Harvey: Well Cousin is a Cousin

Nigel: Yeah Well Better Leave now!

Harvey: Alright I'll just make wine I'll just Order a Blender and some fruits

Nigel: Alright and Danny Will arrive here in 10 minutes

Harvey: Okay… Well See Ya!

Nigel: Okay!

**BACK IN PREHISTORIC MONGOLIA…**

Nigel: Hey Cameraman

Cameraman: Yeah?

Nigel: I know you're secret already

Cameraman: Oh… Well He said He can't let you being eaten by a dinosa-

Nigel: I know that He told me

Cameraman: What's That?

Nigel: Gigantoraptors! Wel If Theres a Gigantoraptor there is an Alectrosaurus Hand Me the egg in my bag

Cameraman: A Whole Box of Egg?

Nigel: Yeah!

Cameraman: _Crazy guy…_

Nigel: I know What you're thinking

Cameraman: Okay….. _Creepy… He can read minds…_

Nigel: Ready? Tie The Rope at the box and pull it over here Then I'm Gonna Get a Few Eggs

Cameraman: Ok

Nigel: Ready?

Cameraman: Yeah!

Nigel: Go!

-Throws the Box-

Nigel: Okay Gotta Get 5 eggs

**SUDDENLY…..**

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Nigel: What the Heck was tha- GASP! Alectrosaurus a female and male

Cameraman: Nigel.. Lets get out of here!

Nigel: You Go! Get the Box then go In The Portal Then Use the pulse gun to scare them off

Cameraman: Alright!

**BACK IN THE PARK….**

Cameraman: Danny!

Danny: Hey Where is my Cousin?

Cameraman: Well He said to go back here

Danny: What?!

Harvey: Don't Worry He is always near Always getting what he wants…

SUDDENLY

Nigel: I'm ba- Cousin?!

Danny: Hey Nigel! I Got a request that only you can do it…

Nigel: What?

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Chapter 5

s/3148514/1/Prehistoric-Park-season-4

Danny thisis the story ! Sorry for not updating because theres error in log in


End file.
